


Kombat Kouple

by Cornholio4



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: An AU where Liu Kang is married to Kitana and has Jade as a consort. Oneshot drabble.
Relationships: Liu Kang/Jade, Liu Kang/Kitana, Liu Kang/Kitana/Jade
Kudos: 5





	Kombat Kouple

The palace of Edenia and things were going well with the threats of Shang Tsung, Shao Khan and even Kronika were all taken care of. Liu Kang the Champion of Earthrealm and the new King of Edenia was training in the fighting grounds. It had been a hard time ever since he and the other Defenders of Earthrealm began fighting against the dark invading forces but here was in a time of piece for the time being of course.

He had fallen for the Princess Kitana the rebelling stepdaughter of Edenia’s conqueror Shao Khan and that was shared; they were taken aback when Kitana’s best friend and bodyguard Kade had admitted she had developed feelings for Liu Kang as well but was stepping back for their happiness. She had wanted to get it out of the way but Kitana insisted they have a talk about it as she was not blinds to the clues that she had seen due to how there were feelings between them. Liu Kang didn’t realise how he felt for Jade himself but it seemed that Kitana was more perceptive than he was.

Kitana had asked Liu and Jade how they felt being in a three way relationship where Liu Kang would be dating them both, it was kind of hesitant but they decided to give it a try. They became more comfortable about it over time. 

Then came the wedding and crowning ceremony where Liu Kang and Kitana were married as Queen and King of Edenia with Jade as his consort. The title would be consort but to Liu Kang she would be his wife just as Kitana was.

Liu Kang heard someone enter and spotted Jade instead of being clad in the hooded attire that she now sports; was now instead of the revealing warrior’s attire that she used when they first met sans the mask. “As your consort; I wanted to spend some alone time with my King and I thought this would be the perfect outfit for it.” Jade told him walking towards him swaying with a seductive smile on her lips. They embraced eachother’s waists with their arms as they went into a passionate kiss.

“Never doubt you are any lesser to me than Kitana.” Liu Kang told them in between their kisses and Jade was smiling.

“I never will but of course I wouldn’t mind as Kitana is more than my Queen or my best friend; she is my sister all but officially. Remember that if you hurt her; no love that I have for you will stop me from making you pay!” Jade told him between kisses.

“Same goes for me Liu Kang.” Said a voice and they looked and saw Kitana enter with a smirk and wearing the revealing outfit from when Liu Kang and her had first met as well without the mask. “Won’t listen to complaints about the people seeing their Queen wearing this but I bet they will look at me and be jealous for what you Liu Kang have and they don’t.” Kitana said coming closer as Liu Kang let one of his arms free and then envelop her around her waist.

“Don’t worry as I won’t allow any harm come to either of you; emotional or physical.” Liu Kang swore as he shared a kiss to Liu Kang.

“Just makes sure that no harm comes to yourself my love as that would arm both of us ourselves; don’t get yourself killed before you bear both of us children.” Jade told him stealing a kiss. The two Edenians then spent some time enjoying the company of their Earthrealm love.


End file.
